So Cruel
by iPunk
Summary: Tanya had lived a normal american life until her family leaves her. Now she meets two mysterious new guys, and they seem to have a link to a family past. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preveiw

I own nothing, but my OC's. My new story, let's hope you like it.

***

_"No!" Tanya screamed, bringing her head down, tears streaming down her face. She tried to fight against the hands circling her waist, keeping her from being near her love, her heart, her soul. Blood covered his face, and the bullet wound didn't seem to be healing. "No! Let me go!" She screamed again, but was hushed when a voice whispered something in her ear._

_"You're a pure blood now. You belong with me."_

_***_

Okay, short, but I'm throwing you into the story! That, and I'll have the next chapter updated within like, five minutes.


	2. Train Station

Like I said, within five minutes! I own nothing, but my OC's.

***

"I will kill you with my fork if you dare say that to me again." Tanya told the passenger opposite her on the train, who was grinning from ear to ear, his green eyes twinkling. Brandon had always been like this, and she was holding back a smile of her own.

"But Tanya, you have to admit, you've never been one to flirt with guys. Hence why I told you that you where a boy in a girls body." He told her matter-of-factly, which resulted in him being prodded with the four pronged object. He yelped in pain, rubbing his hand, where four red indents were clearly prominent. Tanya smiled proudly, the fork hanging from her fingers daintily.

"That couldn't have hurt. It was a light, quick poke." She said to him, smiling. Tanya looked out their tiny, dusty window as he train slowed into the station. It was a big station, with different kinds of people bustling around everywhere. One person stuck out of the crowd she was viewing, and her mouth broke into a grin when she saw him. Brandon saw him too, and he brightened a bit himself. When the announcement was made that they could leave the train, it took all of Tanya's focus to grab her bag and guitar before leaving the train in a rush, Brandon following faithfully behind her.

Kaine Cross opened his arms wide to greet the new student, whom was like a niece to him. He had been good friends with her parents, but when he spotted the boy behind her, his smile turned down a bit, but he still looked happy none the less. "Oh, it's great to see you again! And might I ask who this is?" Cross asked Tanya, a bit of a frown forming when he turned his attention to the boy. Brandon was now carrying Tanya's bags, not having any of his own.

"This is Brandon, a good friend of mine. He was just coming along to make sure that I didn't get lost on my way here." Tanya put a hand on Cross's arm, using good friend instead of the word boyfriend.

"Hello, sir." Brandon told him, bowing slightly. Tanya rolled her eyes when he said sir, even though she knew Brandon couldn't help it. He had been brought up a gentleman, something that had attracted her to him in the first place. Cross must have decided that Brandon was good enough to be near them, because he pulled him into the hug as well.

"It's so nice to have you back!" Cross exclaimed, letting them go. A cough sounded from behind them, and Tanya glimpsed a girl about her age. The same girl came closer, and Cross turned to her. "Yuki, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is my adopted daughter, Yuki." It wasn't two seconds after Cross had gotten this out that Yuki was hugging Tanya like she'd known her for years. Brandon stood by her, trying not to laugh at Tanya's expression.

"Your the Tanya I've heard so much about? Your so pretty!" Yuki exclaimed, stepping back from the girl. Tanya caught a glimpse of another form heading their way, this one a lot taller. As it got closer, she was able to distinguish that it was a boy, with silver hair and shocking violet eyes. When those fiery eyes met her cold slate ones, she was thrown back to a memory from long ago...

***

So, what do you think? It's just starting, so let's see what she remembers. ^^ Haha, please click da button!


	3. A Memory

Am I not awesome? I write like crazy, so psh, you'll hopefully get these often. Plus, it's summer, so I have nothing better to do. I own nothing! Except my OC's of course.

_***_

_"You can't go in there!" A male voice said from behind her. She whirled around, afraid that the owner of the mansion of which she worked in would be standing there. Instead, in his place, was his son, a boy of eighteen that liked to keep her out of mischief._

_"And may I ask why can't I go in there?" She said to him, keeping her hand on the knob of the door behind her. It was a wide oak door, surrounded by the brick that usually lined the tunnels under the giant estate. If you went far enough into the tunnels, the brick turned slowly into a dirt wall, and thats when you knew that you at least miles away from the house._

_"It just doesn't seem like a good idea." He told her, putting his hand on hers and taking it off of the knob. "Now these," He said, grabbing her other hand and holding them both in her face, "should be getting back to work."_

_She ripped her hands from his grasp, not liking how her skin tingled at the touch of another. "No, these," She held up her hands in his face,"will be exploring these tunnels further. I know somethings not right, but I don't know what. And I plan on finding out." She told him, whirling around and starting towards the darker end of the tunnel. Before she could get to far though, he put a foot on the hem of her skirt, holding her back._

_"I will not allow you to go alone, Lady Hasenel." He took his foot off the end of her skirt, walking up so that he was beside her. She made a face at him that could only be described as childish._

_"Just because you put 'Lady' in front of my last name, does not mean I forgive you for ruining my adventure." She tapped his nose with her index finger, and smiled a bit. He took this as a sign that he was forgiven, and began walking yet again with her. "And you know, when we were younger, _you _were the one that got us in all sorts of trouble. I remember __once, you even got us chased down by a hoard of bees." She was laughing a bit as she said this, and he was laughing too._

_"Well, you can blame my father for turning me into a proper gentleman." He bowed to her, and she laughed harder. He stood back up, and was laughing too until he spotted something at the end of the hallway. It was a light, but it wasn't a huge light that signaled the end of the tunnel. She followed his gaze, and gasped. A figure was appearing out of the dark, but catching her attention was the glowing red eyes. He pushed her behind him, knowing what the glowing red eyes entailed. "Stay behind me, it can't harm you that way."_

_"But it will harm you! Just run back, I'm not worth saving. You have a father and mother that will miss you. I have nothing." She pleaded with him, coming out from behind him. The figure emitted an eerie laugh, coming closer. She turned to him, pushing him back toward the entrance to the tunnels. "Just go! He can take me." She told him, tears in her eyes as the figure came from behind her, gripping her arm and trying to pull her back into the tunnels._

_"No, leave her alone!" The figure looked up at him as he spoke, growling like a feral cat. He punched the figure, grabbing her hand as the figure released her and they ran. She stumbled a few times as they ran, and the figure keept up, if not going faster than them. She tripped over a rock in the ground, falling. He caught her as she almost hit the ground, but the figure was almost to them. She looked at him, pleading as her slate eyes met his violet ones. She was almost thrown by them, but she remember this is how they always had been, ever since they were young. _

_"Go, you can go. Just leave me and he won't harm you." She pleaded, letting the tears fall from her eyes. He shook his head._

_"If your going to die, I will die with you." He promised her, looking up to the figure. It was almost to them, and with his last moments with her, he brought his lips to hers, whispering to her:_

_"I have always loved you, Tanya."_

_***_

Ooo, can you guess who he is? Don't go guessing everything to quickly, 'cause trust me, everythings not as it seems. ^^ Reveiws make me work faster!


End file.
